


With Gentle Hands

by lonelysector23



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Idk what i'm doing, Modern AU, Modern Thedas, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-06-14 20:22:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15396672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelysector23/pseuds/lonelysector23
Summary: As Lily and Cullen get closer after an awkward meeting in the park and over some tutoring sessions, they both soon come to realize there is something more between them.*Loosely based on a modern au prompt.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a lifetime ago since Lily had received the news.

…Or that’s what it felt like, anyway.

It wasn’t as if she hadn’t known about her parents’ upcoming retirement that was set to begin soon after First Day, but when they told her what exactly they were planning to do… it was as if the floor had disappeared from beneath her feet.

_“Lily, as you know, your father and I will be retiring in a few weeks. Now, we’ve been thinking about this for some time, and after a lot of thought, we’ve decided it would do the four of us a lot of good to move to Antiva for a while.”_

It was a type of change Lily hadn’t been ready for, at least not so soon. What had they been thinking, telling her such a thing, only _weeks_ in advance without so much as a clue as to what they had been planning for who knows how long? They had only discussed it between _them_ and just assumed she would follow in their footsteps, as if she was still a child.

The crossroads that had laid itself out in front of her the moment her parents told her about their plans had made two things perfectly clear: change loomed in the horizon, and she would need to start over somewhere new, whether it was with her parents or on her own.

There had been no other alternative. The successful flower shop her parents had run since before she was born had been fully staffed with trained employees, completely ready to run smoothly without them there, and their home was already set to be occupied by a kind elderly couple who wanted to live in Ostwick’s warm weather for a few years.

Being on her own was something Lily had briefly thought about in the past as she grew older, but it had been an idea she never really entertained for more than a day or two. She knew it was possible since she had managed to save a decent amount of money from working in her parents’ business, and since the opportunity had presented itself, she figured it was as good a time as any for her to go her own way and begin experiencing complete independence as an adult. She was twenty-six years old, for Maker’s sake. If she didn’t do it now, when would she?

Aside from that, her parents were about to start a new chapter in their lives. They deserved to travel and do whatever they wished now that they had time to breathe from the busy demand of their business. She didn’t want to interfere with that.

Those were the reasons why she was currently sitting in traffic in the warm afternoon, on her way to catch the last ferry that would be taking her to Brandel’s Reach. After an overnight stay, she’d be taking another ferry to Amaranthine, and then drive the rest of the way to Denerim, where she would try to make a life for herself and Luna.

She glanced over at the large, white mabari hound next to her, who was sticking her head out the window and watching everything around her with great interest. Her ears perked up as she tensed in her seat and huffed out a small _woof_ when she spotted an orange tabby cat a few cars down, lazily lounging in a patch of sunlight on the car’s rear deck.

Lily reached over to rub Luna’s back. “Shhh.”

She smiled as Luna turned to look back at her, her tongue lolling out in a lopsided grin as she began to wag her tail. At least she had been able to bring Luna with her - she wasn’t sure how easily she’d cope with such a change without her. The weight of her decision suddenly felt heavier on her shoulders and filled her with doubt despite the constant excitement Luna had been emanating since the moment she leapt into the car earlier that day. Was it possible that she rushed into this too fast? What if she was making a huge mistake?

Lily sighed as she turned to look out the window towards the glistening waters of the Waking Sea in the horizon. The brief argument that had immediately followed once she had managed to muster up the courage to tell her parents about her own plans was something she thought about often.

 

* * *

 

_“You want to go live in a new city? On your own? Nicholas, are you listening to this?”_

_Lily sighed. “Denerim isn’t a new city, Mom. We’ve visited many times before and I won’t be alone. I’ll have Luna with me, and Raphael has been living there for - ”_

_“Edith, let’s hear her out - wait!” Her father rose from his seat as her mother suddenly stood and hurried out of the living room, heading straight for the hallway that led to their home office. He took a few steps before turning back to Lily with a small sigh and ran a hand through his dark hair, which was now lightly streaked with gray. Luna trotted over to him and whined softly._

_Guilt settled over Lily upon seeing his tired expression. Weeks of nonstop packing and planning ahead for their move to Antiva had kept them all very busy, even more so than when they had been working in their flower shop. She glanced at the numerous boxes stacked throughout the living room, some already packed and sealed, before looking down at her hands. “Dad, I’m sorry -”_

_“No, Lily.” Her father walked over to where she was sitting on the sofa and took a seat next to her, watching as Luna lowered herself onto her belly in front of them. “The only people who should be sorry right now are us. Moving away was something we should have discussed with you. We never stopped to consider what you might possibly want to do or how you would even feel about the idea.”_

_Lily stared at him, surprised. “I - I have to admit this wasn’t something I was expecting to hear.”_

_Her father chuckled softly, though it didn’t quite reach his eyes. “You’re a grown woman, capable of making your own decisions. If you feel it is time for you to go out into the world on your own, then we will support you.” He reached over to hold Lily’s hand. “We will always be there for you, Lily, no matter what you choose to do. A little farther away, this time, but we’ll be there anyway.”_

_Lily’s throat felt tight and she squeezed his hand gratefully when she found herself unable to speak. The small smile that tugged at her lips from her father’s attempt at humor dimmed when she looked back to the hallway her mother had disappeared into. She looked at the floor before wiping her eyes._

_Her father patted her hand reassuringly before he stood and kissed the top of her head. “I’ll go talk to her. She’ll come around, Lily. She just needs a little time.”_

 

* * *

 

That happened three weeks ago.

Lily’s vision blurred with tears and she cleared her throat before quickly wiping them away. Even though her mother eventually accepted her decision a few days later and the tense feeling between them had lessened slightly as the days had gone by, Lily wished they had parted on better terms. There had been an air of sadness around them when they hugged and kissed her goodbye earlier that morning, and made her promise to keep in touch often before they left for the airport to begin their own journey.

Despite knowing this was a necessary and important step in her life, Lily couldn’t help but feel regret at having made her parents upset, especially during such an important time in their lives. She hoped they didn’t interpret her sudden change of plans as some sort of petty revenge for not being open with her about their own - she still may have been feeling a little frustrated about it, but purposefully making them upset had never been her intention. Leaving them was something that would have happened sooner or later… although she supposed she could have waited until a later time, at least until they had been settled in their new home.

She felt the familiar sensation of a wet nose nuzzling the back of her hand and turned just in time for Luna to lick her nose. She wagged her tail as Lily scratched her ears and kissed the side of her snout.

They may have not been completely fine with it, but she was grateful to have their support. That alone was enough.

 

* * *

 

It was just past noon by the time Lily and Luna finally made it to Amaranthine and were on the Imperial Highway, heading to Denerim.

They were supposed to have set out early in the morning, but sleep had managed to elude Lily until just before dawn. She had cuddled Luna most of the night, with her heart racing in her chest and her mind conjuring up a million different reasons as to how everything could go wrong.

So instead, she spent the night countering every one of those thoughts with things that have gone _right_ , just as she had done many times in the past.

_My parents called when they landed safely in Antiva. They’re home._

_Everything is locked. Luna and I are safe._

_I already have a job and an apartment waiting for me. Two less things to worry about._

A week before she left Ostwick, she had been lucky enough to land a job at Denerim’s grand library after a short interview over the phone with the Head Librarian, an easy-going man who went by the name of Varric Tethras. She had found herself feeling very grateful to have participated in a work-study program at her college library - she probably wouldn’t have gotten hired without it.

She was starting her job in two days, and she was already running late. At least she remembered to let Raphael know before she fell asleep that morning.

The long drive to Denerim was a peaceful one, with little to no traffic and Lily found herself admiring the familiar lush greenery of the thick forest. The pleasant scent of damp earth filled her nose as she drove on, though she soon had to close the windows when the towering trees and a few large clouds completely blocked out the sun and its warmth. Luna looked back at her and whined at having her fresh air taken away.

The weather felt as if it had suddenly dropped twenty degrees and Lily shivered as she reached over to switch on the heater. “Sorry, buddy. We’re almost there.”

 

* * *

 

A few hours into the drive Luna had begun to get restless after being cooped up in her seat for so long, so Lily decided to pull over at a rest stop for a few minutes despite being so close to Denerim. It was there when she noticed a small puddle of oil on the pavement just as they had been about to leave for the highway.

She got out of the car with a sigh after turning off the ignition and pulled out her phone. _Of course._   

> 2:37pm: Hey, so I think I have a problem
> 
> 2:37pm: My car is leaking oil
> 
> **2:38pm: How bad is it?**

Lily zoomed in on the fresh, dark stain before taking a picture and sent it to Raphael.  

> **2:40pm: Where are you?**
> 
> 2:41pm: About 15 min away
> 
> **2:41pm: Take it to the shop. Ask for Rylen, he can take a look and I’ll meet you there**
> 
> 2:41pm: What if it explodes

Lily grinned. She could imagine him rolling his eyes at her message.

> **2:42pm:**
> 
> **2:42pm: it’s not going to explode. You’ll be fine, I’ll see you in a bit :D**

Denerim’s familiar streets and shops finally came into view as Lily exited the highway. The last time she’d been in Denerim was two years ago but it was just as busy as she remembered, with heavy traffic and crowds of people rushing to get to wherever they needed to be. The central market was buzzing with energy as she drove by, just as it had always been whenever she and her parents visited and she couldn’t help but feel a little relieved at having found an apartment in the calmer side of town.

Luna squirmed in her seat and yelped excitedly when they stopped at a red light in front of a beautiful park with massive birch and pepper trees. It was the same park they had visited many times in the past, back when she was a puppy. Lily smiled and tugged her jacket tighter around herself before rolling down Luna’s window and scratched her ears. “We’ll visit later, okay?”

The sky was completely overcast by the time she arrived at Raphael’s auto repair shop. It was empty for the most part when Lily pulled in, with the exception of a few cars sitting in the open garages waiting to be fixed. She attached a leash to Luna’s harness and gave her a chance to stretch out her legs before walking over to the office, but hesitated when she got close, unsure if she should go inside with Luna.

“Hello miss, what can I do for you?”

Lily turned to find a tall man with dark hair and tattooed lines on his nose and chin in one of the garages, standing in front of an open hood. He picked up a rag and began wiping his hands as he walked over to her. The dark grease stains on his tanned skin merely faded despite his vigorous movements, and he tucked the rag into his pocket.

Lily tugged gently on the leash when Luna tried to approach him, no doubt trying to conduct her usual inspections whenever a stranger got too close. She strained slightly against her leash and sniffed in the man’s direction tentatively. “Good afternoon. I’m looking for someone named Rylen? Raphael told me to ask for him.”  

“That’d be me,” he smiled. “What can I do for you?”

After Lily told him about the small oil leak, he led them into the large, and thankfully warm office to fill out some paperwork. He scooped a large glob of thick cream out of a jar and rubbed it into his hands before wiping them with a clean towel and looked over the form when Lily slid it back to him, along with her keys. His blue eyes widened in surprise when he saw her name. “Trevelyan, is it? Are you the cousin Raphael was expecting this morning?”

“Yes, I ran a little late, unfortunately. He said he was going to meet me here soon.”

Rylen chuckled as he looked over the rest of the form. “The lad has been excited all morning. He ran out of here not long after he arrived muttering something along the lines of ‘enough time to get the pie in the oven’.”

Lily’s stomach rumbled and she hoped he didn’t hear it.

He signed the bottom of the form and tapped his pen on the counter before looking it over once more. “Alright then, I’ll go take a look. You’re welcome to wait here until he arrives.”

Lily thanked him as he excused himself from the office, and she took a seat in one of the comfortable chairs that were settled against the wall while Luna lowered herself onto her belly in front of her. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and sent a quick text to her parents, letting them know she had arrived in Denerim and tucked her phone away as she looked around the familiar office.

She had only seen Raphael’s workplace a few times in the past, but it looked just like she remembered it. There were calendars with circles marking specific dates and flyers pinned to a bulletin board behind the counter, along with many diplomas from different schools that were hung on the cream colored walls. She could make out Raphael’s name on some of them and she couldn’t help but feel proud of him.

He had worked hard and accomplished so much since he left his parents’ home many years ago and he did it all on his own while living with her and her parents in Ostwick. He had worked in their floristry business for a few years while going to school to become a master technician, managed to open his own shop in Denerim once he graduated and was even able to buy himself a home a few years later with all the money he’d been able to save at only twenty-nine years old. He’d set out to have a successful and happy life of his own despite everything his parents put him through, and he had achieved it.

Lily sighed and reached down to scratch Luna’s ears, smiling as her dog closed her eyes and wagged her tail. Hopefully, things would go well for them, too.

The door to the office opened a few minutes later as Lily was looking through a magazine and Luna jumped to her feet when Raphael stepped inside, calling out a loud greeting. Her tail whipped around with excitement as she bounded over to him, reveling in the attention he gave her as he ruffled her fur and kissed the top of her head.

Lily grinned as she walked over to him and gave him a big hug. “Sorry I’m so late.”

“No worries, I took advantage of the extra time and made you something. And no, I’m not telling you what it is - it’s a surprise.”

Lily thought back to what Rylen said earlier and her hand flew to her stomach when it growled again. She smiled sheepishly when Raphael looked down at her hand.

“You haven’t eaten?”

She shook her head. The last time she had eaten anything was yesterday morning, right before she left Ostwick. Anything more than a handful of dry cereal would have resulted in her getting sick from how nervous she had been feeling.

Raphael nodded as he handed her an umbrella, and it was then that Lily noticed a few small spatters of rain in his dark hair and leather jacket. He stepped outside to open his own, and held the door open as she and Luna walked outside and into the light drizzle of rain.  

“Alright, then - ” Raphael was interrupted by Luna’s loud, excited bark as she tried to get his attention and they both turned when a distant bang sounded from one of the open garages.

Lily caught a glimpse of blond hair before it disappeared under an open hood and she spotted Rylen walking in the direction of the noise with a grin on his face.

Raphael turned his attention to Luna and scratched her ears. “Alright, so food first, and then I’m giving you the grand tour.”

Lily rolled her eyes. “It's not my first time here, you know.”

“But It’s part of the experience!” he replied as he waved her protests away. “Besides, there’s a new garden I think you’ll like. It opened about a year ago.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is my first ever longfic... here goes nothing? >.<


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a long day.

Cullen had no one to blame but himself, really. He didn’t like leaving things unfinished, especially when he was close to getting something done. 

He had been determined to stay in the shop until he was done with the car he was working on, and the sun had begun to set by the time the engine that had taken him and Raphael two months to rebuild was finally installed. If it hadn’t been for Rylen deciding to stay to help him, he’d probably still be back there connecting hoses and fuel lines instead of driving back home. 

Cullen rolled his window down and sighed at the feeling of cold air whipping at his face as he drove down the busy streets. He owed Rylen lunch tomorrow, but at least the most difficult job was done. All that would be left for the rest of the work week were minor repairs that would be easy to take care of, which was what Cullen had been aiming for. Raphael was expecting family coming in from Ostwick tomorrow and was planning on taking a few days off to help them move into their new home. Things around the shop were going to be busier without him there and having an easier workload would allow for quicker fixes. 

It was almost dark when Cullen finally arrived home - a simple, two-story house with a spacious backyard that he had managed to buy three years ago after working with Raphael for nearly two. The house had been in good enough shape overall, except for a few things that had called for his attention - he had needed to repaint the exterior and replace the worn, faded carpet along with the peeling wallpaper, but fixing the place up had calmed him, had given him something to focus his restless energy on as he carefully smoothed out every imperfection. The dying grass and shrubs were now a rich green, the weathered brown paint now a warm beige with shades of cream and dark brown accenting the windows and doors. 

All of the time and care he put into making the space his had been worth it when he was finally done. The satisfaction he had felt as he looked over what he had achieved with his new home filled him with a sense of hope and the possibility of making a good life for himself felt a little greater because of it.

He still had some bad nights, but his home brought him comfort and peace whenever he would wake in the middle of the night in a cold sweat, helping to remind him he was not where he used to be five years ago. Seeing the night sky and its shining stars through his bedroom window assured him he was _home_ , in a place that was his own, in a place that kept him safe and warm during harsh winters and somewhat cool during the light Fereldan summers. 

Cullen smiled when he heard a muffled bark behind the front door and turned off the ignition before stepping out of his car.

Well, he supposed his home wasn’t just _his_ anymore.

Two months ago, the calming sight of the night sky was accompanied by a wet nose and a wagging tail. 

If he hadn’t mentioned he was thinking about getting a dog while visiting Mia’s farm one weekend, he probably would have never been chosen by the little gray mabari pup who was now eagerly pawing at the front door from the inside.

Rufus was always ready to greet Cullen at the door whenever he came home and tonight was no different. The young mabari wagged his short tail as he barked happily, jumping and pawing at Cullen’s legs the moment he opened the door. 

It didn’t matter if Cullen was gone for most of the day or for only ten minutes - the excited greeting he received was always the same. He smiled as he bent down to pick up his three-month-old puppy and closed the door behind him. Maker, he was growing fast. He had nearly tripled in size since he’d been adopted, and he wasn’t going to stop growing until he was at least a year old.

Rufus squirmed in his arms, trying to lick his face as Cullen made his way into the soft lighting of the kitchen. He always made a point to leave the lights on a low setting for Rufus whenever he knew he’d be home a little later than usual. He brightened the lights before setting his dog down in front of his food and water bowls and made sure Rufus was entertained with his dinner before leaving to find whatever mess was made while he was at work. 

On the very first day Rufus arrived, Cullen had learned the hard way that he needed to keep certain things out of the pup’s reach after he had found him trying to chew through an expensive chemistry textbook. After Rufus outgrew his puppy corral in the weeks that had followed, Cullen had to throw out and replace a few history books, some sofa pillows and an old pair of boots that he had forgotten to put away.

Not to mention all the cleaning he’d had to do whenever he found some questionable stains on the carpet. 

Thankfully, Rufus’s antics were becoming less and far in between as he got a little older, though Cullen was still housetraining him. He checked on the downstairs bathroom and sighed in relief when he saw that Rufus had successfully used his puppy pads. He quickly disposed of them and laid out some fresh ones before looking through the living room and moved to check the hallway upstairs.

...And there it was.

A single scrap of torn paper, just outside of the open door that led into his study room. 

A door he usually kept closed.

Cullen froze with panic at the thought of Rufus learning how to open doors before he realized he was the one who left the door open that morning after he’d gone in to look for a notepad and a pen. He looked up at the ceiling and sighed before walking closer and looked inside. The small tower of notes and folders he usually kept stacked on the floor after each semester had been knocked over, a few pages scattered and wrinkled. He found the torn page close to the door. It was an old flyer for a college music event and he was relieved to see not much damage had been done. 

It appeared he had arrived home just in time. He wouldn’t just be owing Rylen lunch tomorrow, he’d be owing him a bottle of his favorite ale, too. _Again_.

He was trying to restack everything just as Rufus ran up next to him. He began sniffing around, no doubt trying to resume his work and Cullen lifted him from the floor in a smooth movement. 

“Oh, no you don’t.” He quickly rose and left the room, making sure to close the door behind him before going downstairs. “I think it’s time for a walk. What do you think?”

Rufus tilted his head upon hearing one of his favorite words and squirmed in Cullen’s arms with an excited yelp. 

 

* * *

 

The clear sky Cullen was greeted with that morning was nowhere to be seen as a light fog began to settle over the busy streets. The breeze was cold with a little dampness to it, and it seemed to hold a promise of rain.

He usually preferred to forgo his jacket whenever he took Rufus out for his nightly walks, but decided to take it with him the moment he felt the icy breeze touch his skin. It was much cooler than when he had been driving home and the dull ache he was beginning to feel in his neck and shoulders from working all day was bound to get worse with the cold air. The last thing he wanted was to wake up tomorrow morning with aching muscles just as he and Rylen were going to have their hands full at the shop for the next few days.

Rufus stopped to sniff at every tree, bush and dog he encountered throughout the short walk around the block, only moving along when Cullen gave his leash a gentle tug. It had taken weeks, but after some patient training and numerous apologies to other dog owners, Rufus was behaving much better during his walks compared to the first time Cullen had taken him outside.

Cullen sighed as he watched Rufus practically try to dash across the driveway when they got home. It appeared the short walk hadn’t been enough to tire him out. Cullen usually took him out on longer walks in the evenings so he would stay asleep through the night, but the exhaustion from a long day of work was starting to settle over his body. The sooner he could shower and get into bed, the better. 

He could only pray that Rufus wouldn’t wake him up to play in the middle of the night.

Cullen removed Rufus’s harness once they were inside and hesitated just as he was about to walk past the kitchen. He supposed he should eat something before heading upstairs - he hadn’t eaten anything since before noon, after all. 

Rufus raced past him, going straight to his water bowl before he proceeded to follow Cullen around the kitchen as he prepared a bowl of cold cereal, no doubt waiting to scarf down whatever was accidentally dropped onto the floor. Cullen gave him a carrot to keep him entertained before settling at the counter and opened up his laptop. He checked a few emails as he ate, skimming through a few from some news sites but froze when he saw a message from his college. 

The semester grades were finally posted.

Cullen could feel his heart begin to pound in his chest as he logged into the school’s website, only calming down once he saw his final grade:

> **Chemistry - 90.2%, A**

Maker, that was close.

He closed his laptop with a sigh before rinsing out his bowl in the sink and headed upstairs to his study room, to clean up the important notes and handouts that were still scattered around on the floor. He quickly arranged them in a neat pile and placed them on his desk in case Rufus was making his way upstairs. 

Cullen knew it wasn’t his pup’s fault - after all, he was the one who had left the door open with his notes on the floor in the first place. With his desk being completely full with notebooks from past semesters and his two small bookshelves filled with textbooks and binders, he was running out of space to put things neatly away. 

He paused before sitting at his desk with a sigh and began looking through the stack of chemistry notes and presentation packets. Despite having earned a decent grade, the uneasiness that settled over him was something he couldn’t easily dismiss. As usual, things had been difficult for him as the semester had drawn to a close and he had struggled to maintain his focus and energy whenever his nightmares kept him awake or when a withdrawal headache had him in its clutches. 

They didn’t happen as often as they used to, but they mostly occurred when he was under stress, which he supposed was to be expected whenever deadlines for midterms and final exams got near. It didn’t help that he would purposefully stay up late almost every night, looking over his notes and textbooks relentlessly with few breaks in between. His less than ideal study habits have gotten him by in the past, but he needed to find better ways to manage everything - he barely managed to get an A on his last class and the physical therapy program he had his eye on demanded near immaculate grades along with a high GPA to even consider accepting an applicant.

Cullen had faith that everything was going to be worth it in the end. Helping people was something that he’d always wanted to do since he was a child and just because it ended catastrophically in Kirkwall - 

 _No_.

He may not be part of the Templar branch of the military anymore, but he could still try to help people in a different way, and that was what he was going to do. 

He would see this through, no matter what it took. 

 

* * *

 

The fog that had settled over Denerim was mostly gone by the time Cullen arrived at the shop the next morning. There was still a damp chill in the air and judging by a few large gray clouds in the sky, rainfall was to be expected around noon. 

The cold air was a welcome relief as he stepped out of the office and into the garage to begin his work. He had slept well enough through the night, but woke up a little earlier than he had intended to thanks to a slight headache that had crept up on him while he slept. He had found himself unable to doze off again after taking his headache medication, especially after Rufus had climbed on top of him, wanting to play despite the early morning hour.

As far as mornings went, his had been a relatively peaceful one so far. The mild exhaustion he felt could be easily remedied with a few cups of coffee and the cold breeze on his skin.

Maker knew he's had to deal with worse in the past. 

The familiar rumbling of Rylen’s truck grew louder as it pulled into the staff parking lot a few minutes later, just as Cullen raised the hood of the sedan he was going to work on. He shook his head as he gripped the base of a wire plug and carefully pulled it out of its socket before glancing back at the brown paper bag on the worktable behind him.

Rylen was going to be all too pleased with himself.

He walked inside the garage not long after, whistling a cheerful tune and gave Cullen a nod in greeting as he made his way to the worktable to prepare for the day of work that awaited them. His melody quickly turned into a long, slow whistle when he spotted the paper bag on the table and Cullen sighed before turning to him.

Rylen pulled out a large bottle of Cabot’s Reserve ale from the paper bag and grinned. “What did the mutt do this time?”

“He nearly destroyed a semester’s worth of notes. He would have succeeded too, if I hadn’t arrived just in time.” 

Rylen chuckled as he tucked the bottle back into the bag. “It’s a shame it’s not happening as often. Dany and I were starting to enjoy sharing this over dinner a few times a week.”

“Don’t expect it to be a regular occurrence again,” Cullen scoffed as he turned to resume his work. “He’s been behaving better as of late, and in his defense, it was my fault for leaving the door open.”

“I’ll give you that, mate,” said Rylen as he lifted the hood of a burgundy family van. “You’ve done a good job with him.”

Cullen sighed as he lifted a spark plug from the engine with an extension bar. “I’m just glad he stopped trying to steal food at the park.” It had only happened a few times when Rufus managed to get away from him and while the people had been understanding, it didn’t lessen the lingering embarrassment of the situation.

“That pup is as fast as a charging bronto, isn’t he?” Rylen chuckled as he surveyed the van’s engine.

Cullen stuck a piece of masking tape to the wire plug and the spark plug he just removed before labeling them with _1_ in permanent marker. “I get more exercise chasing after him than when I go out for runs.”

They both turned when they heard noise coming from the office and were surprised when they heard Raphael’s voice as he called out a morning greeting. He walked inside the garage moments later, holding his phone and looking a little tired despite the obvious excitement written all over his face. 

“I thought you were taking the day off,” Cullen commented, as he proceeded to remove the second wire plug from the engine. 

“I was, but guess who was dumb enough to forget his charger here yesterday,” Raphael sighed and connected his phone to an outlet before walking over to them. “I was thinking about coming in for a bit since I ran out of time to prepare before my cousin gets here.” He leaned on the car Cullen was working on, resting his elbows on the metal frame. “Sorry I couldn’t stay to help out with the engine. What’s there left to do?”

“Rylen helped me install it last night. I contacted the owner this morning and told him it was ready.”

“You _both_ stayed that late?”

Cullen shrugged sheepishly as he lifted out a second spark plug. He knew Raphael didn’t approve of him staying longer than necessary. “It didn’t take very long.”

“And I got another bottle of ale for it,” Rylen said with a grin.

“Little Rufus is making a comeback?” Raphael laughed at Cullen’s scowl. “My cousin is bringing her mabari with her, maybe you can - ” he was interrupted by his phone vibrating loudly on the worktable as it turned on and he rushed over to it. 

Raphael had mentioned the mabari and the owner in question a few times in the past, over casual conversation about his time in Ostwick and when he met Rufus for the first time. He had given Cullen a few helpful training tips based on his own experiences, but aside from that, Cullen didn’t know much else. He found himself feeling a little curious, but decided not to pry - he’d probably be meeting them soon, anyway. 

Cullen turned upon hearing a sudden rush of movement and saw Raphael shoving his phone in his pocket while yanking the charger out of the outlet at the same time. The excitement on his face was almost comical as he hurried to the door. 

“She said she’s running late, so I’m going to take off. I’ll see you guys later, and don’t stay so late this time!” he waved as he ran out of the garage.

Cullen frowned as he tried to make out something Raphael said just before he ran out the door. Something about a pie? 

Rylen chuckled as they watched Raphael sprint across the parking lot towards his car. “Speaking about pie, don’t forget you’re buying today.”

 

* * *

 

The afternoon soon arrived with a chance to breathe after a busy morning filled with constant phone calls, along with a few customers stopping by to pick up their vehicles while others brought theirs in to be inspected and serviced. 

The steady stream of activity had left Cullen feeling more exhausted than when he had woken up that morning, and he found himself feeling relieved that the day was almost over. His headache was thankfully gone, but it was now replaced by a throbbing ache in his neck and shoulders. He winced as he raised his arms over his head and stretched with a groan. 

At least Raphael would be back in two days. Things would be back to normal by then.

“You know, I think we deserve a pie of our own for all of this extra hardship,” Rylen declared as he wiped his hands on a rag. 

“That would be reasonable compensation,” Cullen chuckled. Raphael’s cooking was something they were often treated to, but they always jumped at the opportunity to indulge whenever they got the chance. “I wonder what kind he’ll make this time.”

“Doesn’t matter, mate. If it’s one of _his_ pies, we’ll both be happy.” Rylen peered around the open hood when they heard the distant sound of a car pulling into the lot. “Someone’s here.”

Cullen sighed. He didn’t have the energy to do anything else besides his current task. It seemed Rylen took notice as he gave Cullen a nod and prepared to receive the next customer. He greeted the person who had arrived before picking up a rag and walked over to them. Cullen heard him speak to a woman briefly before their voices faded away as they stepped into the office. He turned his attention back to the new radiator hose he was almost done installing and sighed as he slid a few clamps around it. 

He double checked the secured hose a few minutes later, and leaned against the car frame before rubbing the back of his neck. Maker, he really needed to be better about keeping an extra jar of elfroot balm in the office. He looked up as Rylen slowly eased a dark blue sedan covered in small rain droplets into the open space next to him. 

Rylen popped the hood open before shutting off the ignition and a few suitcases in the backseat came into view as he stepped out of the car. 

“Priority fix,” he announced as he placed a clipboard with filled out paperwork on the worktable, along with a set of keys that had a purple stone keychain. “Raphael told me this one needs to be ready by tomorrow evening, if possible.”

Cullen frowned. “Raphael came back?”

Rylen smirked as he lifted the hood and nodded. “Guess who’s finally here?” 

A loud bark suddenly echoed through the whole shop and Cullen bumped his head into the open hood of the car he had just finished working on. He bent his head and groaned as he rubbed at the new ache. _Of course_ he would bang his head on the blasted hood after his headache was completely gone. 

Rylen chuckled as he walked over to him. “You alright there, mate?”

“What’s a dog doing here?” Cullen snapped.

“The lass was bringing hers along, remember?” Rylen walked back to the car and pulled out the oil dipstick before wiping it clean. “I swear, those two look more like siblings than cousins.” 

Cullen’s brows furrowed as he poked his head out from behind the hood. He caught sight of a white mabari’s hind legs and wagging tail just before it disappeared around the corner. 


	3. Chapter 3

Lily’s drive through Denerim had given her a glimpse of the familiar scenery of the city, but it had not taken her through the parts she and her family had frequented the most, the parts that she knew like the back of her hand.

Despite the construction work and renovations Raphael had complained about in the past, the city didn’t seem to have changed much since her last visit. She was happy to see that most of the places she had been to with her parents were still around, although the heavy feeling that settled in her chest was difficult to ignore whenever she spotted a familiar shop or venue.

Lily sighed as she rested her forehead against the window’s cold glass. This was going to be harder than she thought.

The car slowed to a stop at a red light and Lily straightened in her seat with a frown when she saw a busy ice cream shop at the corner, standing in what used to be the spot of a small tea café she had visited often with her mom.

Ice cream in _Denerim?_ During _winter?_

“Thedas to Lily.”

Lily turned to find Raphael watching her with an amused expression. “Hm?”

“I was asking how your drive was, aside from the minor speed bump you hit on the way here.” he said. “You okay? You look like you just bit into a lemon.”

Lily looked back at the corner and watched a little girl skip out of the shop with a large ice cream cone, pulling at a young woman’s hand and paying no mind to the light sprinkle of rain. “Don’t people ever get cold around here?” she grumbled, as she nestled into her seat.

Raphael chuckled as Lily reached over to center the heating vent in her direction. “In our defense, we’ve had a warm winter.”

Ah, yes. Denerim was well known for its cold climate, and even though Lily knew what she was getting herself into, she was still somewhat underprepared. She was glad that she hadn’t had to deal with snow during her drive into the city, but she would have to prepare for it soon enough, and that meant buying snow chains along with some new clothing and blankets to keep Luna and herself warm.

There was so much to do in the upcoming weeks and she was already starting to feel overwhelmed. She sighed as Luna gently nudged at her shoulder with a soft whine. The hood of her new doggy raincoat was covering her eyes and Lily smiled as she reached over to uncover her head.

“The tea place is still around, by the way. It just moved a little closer downtown,” said Raphael as he turned onto a calmer street, free from the rush of the afternoon traffic.

“Near the library?”

“Yup,” he smiled. “I’ll show you where it is after we eat.”

 

* * *

 

The light rain had thankfully let up by the time they arrived at a small diner, not far from the crowded streets of downtown. The brisk, damp chill in the air signaled more rain was on the way despite the brief break in clouds. If Lily was not mistaken, it would arrive later that evening, if not earlier. She shivered as she tugged Raphael’s spare jacket around herself. At least the diner’s outside seating area was dry enough.

“So,” said Raphael as he wiped his mouth with a napkin. “How’s everything with mom and dad?”

Lily hesitated as she watched Luna chew on her steak before looking up at him. “Fine, I guess.”

Raphael raised a brow. “That bad?”

She sighed as she dipped a fry into a small puddle of ketchup on her plate, unsure of how to answer his question. Things didn’t feel _completely_ fine, but they didn’t feel as tense compared to when she first told her parents about her plans. “I think things are as okay as they can be right now, considering how I just dumped my plan on them at the last minute.”

The guilt still nagged at ther. She wasn’t sure if it was really logic that had led her sudden decision, or if she had just wanted to leave as quick as possible before the rational side of her mind took over. There was also the possibility that she was overthinking everything, like always.

“Do you think you should have waited?” asked Raphael as he took a sip of iced water, which Lily rolled her eyes at. She could practically imagine her mom scolding him, telling him he was going to _‘catch his death of a cold.’_

“Sort of. I could have at least helped them unpack in Antiva before talking to them about it, but…” she trailed off upon seeing Raphael’s knowing expression.

“You probably wouldn’t have decided to leave if you waited.”

Lily nodded as she let out a small sigh. “Things were better by the time we left Ostwick, but I need to talk to them. There wasn’t much of a chance to do so before we left.” Her phone vibrated in her pocket. “Speaking of, they say hi.”

“Well, your choice may have caught them by surprise, but it was going to be a tough conversation to have either way. I think that them eventually accepting it is a good sign. The same thing happened when I decided to leave, remember?” he grinned.

Lily shook her head slightly as she smiled. Her parents considered Raphael as their own son, and she thought of him as her brother. They had spent most of their childhood together and he had been living with them since he was eighteen years old, right after he chose to leave his parent’s estate for good. They had been saddened when he talked to them about his plans, with Luna going as far as stubbornly laying inside his suitcases to prevent him from packing. It had been difficult in the first few months that he was gone, but they all eventually got accustomed to the regular video calls and monthly visits, especially for the holidays.

“I think everything will be okay. There’s going to be an adjustment period, but you’ll be fine. Besides, you can always book a flight to go visit.”

“I start a job in two days, remember?”

“Are you kidding? Your boss is _Varric_. He definitely won’t mind if you take a day or two off.” Raphael hesitated slightly. “Just don’t leave around finals season. Things will be pretty busy.”

“Since when do you go to the library?”

“ _I_ don’t, but I have a buddy who tried to go once around that time for a paper he was working on. He said he left as soon as he went in.” he reached over and swiped a fry from Lily’s plate. “Oh, that reminds me, he _might_ need a little help with his mabari puppy. His - ” he was interrupted by his phone vibrating on the table and he sighed when he checked it. “Rylen wants a pie.”

Lily tried to fight back a smile as she remembered what Rylen let slip earlier that day. She sipped her warm tea and looked down at Luna when she moved to rest her head on Lily’s boot, apparently content to have her belly full.

“Well I can’t say that they don’t deserve it,” mumbled Raphael as he typed on his phone.

“Things busy at the shop?” asked Lily.

“A little more than usual for the next few days. They’ll be alright, though - they’ll have pie.”

 

* * *

 

The tea shop turned out to be less than a block away from Lily’s future workplace. While convenient, she doubted she would be spending much time there. Well, not unless her fingers were at risk of getting frostbitten.

She had been reluctant to look over at Denerim’s enormous library as they drove past, but curiosity had gotten the best of her. The stone building had appeared a lot more imposing than the last time she was there, and the large pepper trees surrounding the nearby fountain had done little to soften its appearance.

Raphael had sensed her wariness and tried to distract her by offering to buy her an ice cream cone as they headed toward the new botanical garden he had previously mentioned. Lily was not amused at his joke and glared at him as she blew into her hands in a vain attempt to warm them up.

“You’ll get used to it,” Raphael grinned. “You get numb eventually.”

“You’re not helping.”

Raphael merely laughed as he turned onto a street that led them through an area filled with thick bamboo forests and enormous trees of different kinds. Even though it got sightly chillier as they drove on, Lily remained captivated by the rich shades of green that popped against the cool gray of the cloudy sky. A small group of geese flew overhead, their calls barely audible over the sound of rain falling on the roof of the car.

It was a beautiful place, and appeared to be much larger than any of the parks Lily had been to back in Ostwick.

“Here we are,” Raphael announced as he stopped the car in front of a large building with steps leading up to it. “It’s after hours right now, but you should visit when you get the chance.”

Lily hummed as she squinted at a sign some distance away. It seemed the garden allowed pets as long as they remained on a leash and were accompanied by their owner at all times. She wasn’t sure how often, if at all, she would have visited otherwise - exploring the area while leaving Luna at home would have felt like the ultimate betrayal.

Luna whined in the backseat and pawed at the closed window before Lily got a chance to stop her.

“Oooh, no you don’t,” said Raphael as he quickly shifted the car into drive. “I love you, my furry friend, but there’s no way in hell you’re scratching my windows.”

 

* * *

 

The rainfall was heavier as they drove back through town. The traffic was just as heavy as it was earlier that afternoon, but it wasn’t long before they finally arrived at Raphael’s home, which was mercifully warm.

Lily kept her cold hands clamped around a steaming mug of tea as she looked around Raphael’s familiar living room. Luna was lounging on the couch, already dry and attentively watching a cat food commercial on the television. Lily smiled as she shook her head and walked around, stopping to take a look at a few framed family photographs settled on top of his fireplace. Some were from birthday celebrations when they were kids, while others were of her parents during recent holiday get togethers with Luna peeking into the frame.

The weight in her chest returned upon seeing her parents’ faces. She had just seen them yesterday morning and she already missed them. The more she thought about it, the more she wished she would have gone with them to Antiva, at least for a little while. She took a deep breath in an effort to relieve the tightening in her chest.

Maker, her timing could not have been more terrible.

“Alright, I cleared some stuff out of the guest room, so you’re all set,” said Raphael as he emerged from the hallway and headed towards the kitchen, where the cherry pie he had made was warming up in the oven. Luna immediately followed after him, tail wagging excitedly.

Lily cleared her throat slightly before speaking and followed them. “Thank you for helping me with everything.”

“No problem.” He slid on a pair of oven mitts and ruffled her hair with a grin before opening the oven door. “Now, I’m guessing you’ve already figured out what your surprise was, since I had to heat it up.”

He placed a perfectly latticed cherry pie on the counter in between of them. The warm aroma of sweetened cherries and buttery pastry wafted throughout the whole kitchen, and Lily grinned despite the melancholy mood she had been in earlier.

She fought back laughter as she moved to help Raphael with some plates and forks. “I’m afraid someone sort of gave me a heads up this afternoon.”

He sighed. “It was Rylen, wasn’t it?”

“Don’t forget he wants a pie, too.”

 

* * *

 

Lily decided to call her parents that night before going to sleep, after she had helped Raphael clean up the kitchen.

She had gone upstairs and sat on the edge of the bed with her phone in hand, unsure of what she would even say. Minutes had passed as she sat there, stroking Luna’s ears as she listened to the sound of heavy rainfall coming down on the roof and windows. Just as she was about to press the call button on her mother’s name, her father’s name appeared on the screen.

“Hi, dad.”

“Lily, are the two of you home yet?” he asked, concerned.

“Yes, why do you ask?”

“I remember there was a big storm heading to Denerim. And why haven’t you called, young lady?”

Lily smiled at her father’s relieved tone. “Sorry, I was helping Raphael bake something. I was just about to call you, though.”

“Is his kitchen still intact?”

“Very funny,” said Lily as she rolled her eyes. “Where’s mom?”

“She’s right here.”

Lily heard some rustling and murmuring voices in the background before her mother’s voice clearly came through. “Lily?”

“Hi, mom.”

“Your father just told me you’re both home. We were worried, with that big storm heading your way.”

“We’re fine. I’m sorry I didn’t call right way.” Lily hesitated when she heard her mother sigh over the phone. She was about to ask if something was wrong when she realized how stupid the question sounded, given the circumstances. She asked anyway.

“Your father and I are alright, just a little tired. We’ve been unpacking since we arrived.”

The sense of comfort Lily had felt upon hearing their voices was replaced by guilt. She thought back to what Raphael had suggested earlier in the day. “Would it be okay if I visit soon?” she asked.

“Oh Lily, of course it would!” her mother replied with a laugh. “You never need to ask us for permission to come see us. But you start your new job in a few days, don’t you?”

“Yeah,” Lily sighed. Her first day of work was something that was at the forefront of her mind, ever since she had received the call letting her know she was hired. “I promise it will be soon, though. Raphael says my boss is pretty lenient.”

“Don’t stress about it, darling. We will be here whenever you are able to visit and we will be going to see you both once everything is settled here.”

“Thank you, mom.” Lily smiled slightly, touched by her mother’s words. They meant a lot to her, especially after the rocky last few weeks. That didn’t mean she was off the hook for her sudden decision, though. She still wanted to talk to them, to apologize for the bomb she dropped on them at such an inopportune time.

They talked for a little while about their trip, until her mother’s suppressed yawn reminded Lily that it was past midnight in Antiva. What was supposed to be a simple _goodnight_ turned into five minutes of _take care_ and _we love you_ and _don’t stay up too late_ and _say hello to Raphael and Luna for us_ along with a distant _please learn how to cook, for Maker’s sake_ from her father.

Lily smiled as she set her phone on the nightstand before collapsing on the bed. She was grateful that some things hadn’t changed.

 

* * *

 

The following day had been a busy one. Lily had insisted to begin moving her things early in the morning despite Raphael’s protests that she needed to catch up on sleep. She didn’t want to keep him from his work at the garage any longer than necessary, especially since there were only two people handling things while he was gone.

Moving into her apartment had been simple enough, with the only real tasks being to thoroughly clean her new space, and to rearrange the larger pieces of furniture she had sent ahead while she was still in Ostwick. They finished moving the furniture late in the evening, and after a dinner of pizza and ice cream, Raphael was getting ready to head back home, though he was a little reluctant to do so.

“Are you sure you don’t need help with the rest of your stuff?” he asked, eyeing the large boxes that were stacked in the far corner of the small living room, which Luna was sniffing at.

Lily shook her head. “It’s fine, I can take care of it throughout the week. Besides, I’m sure your friends will be relieved to have you back sooner than expected.”  

“They’ll be more excited to see the pie we baked last night,” snorted Raphael as he shrugged into his jacket. “Hopefully you’ll be able to meet everyone soon.”

“Maybe once I get settled. I still need to take care of some things,” said Lily. It was the truth, but that didn’t mean she was also using it as a weak excuse. Raphael had mentioned his friends whenever they visited each other, but she had never actually met them. The only exception so far had been Rylen. She knew it was mostly her fault and just hoped she wouldn’t give an awful first impression - meeting new people wasn’t something she typically excelled at.

Raphael looked at her for a moment before nodding, knowing her all too well. “Alright, but hopefully it'll be in the next few months?”

Lily sighed at his teasing tone. “Fine. I’m guessing you already have something in mind?”

“Not yet, but I promise it won’t be anything huge.” he replied as he checked his phone. “Well, I should get going. Your car should be ready tomorrow morning, by the way. I’ll text you.”

After hugging her and Luna goodbye, Raphael went back home, leaving them alone in what was supposed to be their new home. It didn’t quite feel like it, though. The bare cream colored walls were foreign, nothing compared to the warm and comfortable feeling she had felt back in her old home.

She sighed as she headed towards her new bedroom, with Luna following closely at her side. Her eyes felt heavy as she went through her nightly routine, but she was wide awake the moment her head hit the pillow. The finality of her decision was much more prominent now that she was spending her first night in her apartment, far away from the place she grew up in.

There was nothing left to distract her from what awaited her at her new job the next morning, nothing to keep the nervous feeling in her stomach at bay. She shivered as she ran her hand along Luna’s soft fur and watched the light sprinkle of rain through her bedroom window.

She never thought silence could be so loud.

 

* * *

 

_Deep breaths._

There was no going back now. She wanted to go out on her own, and this was one of the responsibilities that came with it.

The good luck wishes Lily had gotten from her parents and Raphael early that morning had done little to quell her nerves. It didn’t help that she slept for only an hour at best and couldn’t bring herself to eat anything before leaving her apartment. She just hoped Luna would be okay by herself in her new environment.

Lily clutched the smooth lapis lazuli stone in her jacket pocket as she walked through the library’s double doors. She had only been here a handful of times but it looked exactly as she remembered, with dozens of bookshelves and desks illuminated by the warm lighting coming from the domed ceiling. From what she could see, the second floor looked to be set up the same, with the exception of a few study rooms on the other side of the building. She breathed in the scent of old books and paper and was pleasantly surprised when she felt her body begin to relax slightly.

“You must be Lily.”

Lily turned to find a woman with vibrant red hair looking at her with a polite smile on her face. How the woman knew exactly who she was, Lily didn’t know. Regardless, Lily smiled back at her and extended her hand.

“Yes, Mr. Tethras asked me to come in early for training.”

The woman’s smile turned into one of amusement as she shook Lily’s hand. “I’m Leliana. It’s a pleasure to meet you,” she said before motioning to Lily to follow her. “Just a bit of advice - Varric prefers to be called by his first name. He’s never cared much for formalities.”

Lily nodded, not feeling very surprised as she remembered how causal Varric had been during her interview over the phone. Just as they were about to reach the hallway that appeared to lead to a few offices, a dwarven man with a half buttoned shirt strolled out, stopping short when he spotted Lily.

“You must be our new assistant! I’m Varric, it’s great to meet you,” he said, extending his hand with a grin. “Welcome to Denerim's Grand Library.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for taking so long to update. Many things have happened (school related and health wise), but I'm still working on this little story of mine :)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter! <3


End file.
